Erased
by TashieDeUnicorn
Summary: Jerome has a small diary he writes all his tips and secrets in about the zombie apocalypse, some things that the others don't understand, so maybe somebody can come along and find it when he's... gone... and maybe understand what was going on. (Sucky description ik) (A pack fanfiction (for now mwhahahaha))
1. Chapter 1

_Satan disguises himself as the angel of light. A false light will destroy everything.. -Gabriel_ _ **(TWD)**_

 _The world lightens up in the middle of a apocolyspe. You know what I mean?_

 _You get to meet new people, acually become friends with them._

 _Then watch them die. Simple as that. Only in this case, when they die, they're gone forever. Now, you may be thinking. They're already gone forever._

 _But that's not what i mean, by they're not there beside you. That you can't hug them and hold them tight._

 _No they're erased._

 _Dying's not enough in this world. No, whenever someone dies they're erased from your memory. From existance. It's like they aren't there anymore._

 _Now you see what i mean by forever? You don't even have them in your memory's to comfort you. To remind you of the happy times that you shared. Now those happy times are still there. Just you can't remeber who was in them, no matter how hard you try._

 _How do I know this you may ask. I.. don't know exactly. All's i know is for some reason it doesn't effect me. I can bring up someone from our childhood and they won't know who i'm talking about. They think i'm crazy. Now you may be thinking, What's so bad about that? You still have a long life ahead of you, what's the use in calling this a apocalypse?_

 _Well you see, we don't know when or how it all started but we were all at the house in Florida whenever the power went out. We figured it was just a regular power outage. That was when the screaming started.. We rushed outside to see a woman getting chased down by this guy, nothing would look unnatural at first except it was growling and it looked like it wanted to tear her apart and it did. We call them Biters now, they would be zombie's except zombie's are only supposed to eat brains, right? Well these eat everything._

 _You should probably already know this though, i guess i'm just writing down my thoughts. The whole purpose of this thing is so whenever I die and no one remembers me maybe somebody will find this and know exactly what's going on. Maybe i can save someone's life._

 _Just maybe_

 _-Jerome Aceti_


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="9e0f29c18a412bd43d235e87de311197"emI will never be afraid again, I will keep on fighting till the end. I can walk on water I can fly I will keep on fighting till I die. /em-Basshunter/p  
p data-p-id="2c19f64d24cf79f98881055194a56c88"I closed the journal, placing the pen on the top. The soft bumping of the truck along the road comforted me./p  
p data-p-id="c7f7bd287d7a865f94897ec09a492419""Whatcha writing?" Mitch asked looking over at me from where he sat in the drivers seat./p  
p data-p-id="c50e3e1bcc04aaa29b458a4b2ba27825""Just a Journal." I replied watching the road. "Maybe eventually someone will find it and it will help them. Hopefully."/p  
p data-p-id="0d307693084cacbba218c6e29303ecd4""What, are you going to write it and leave it somewhere or something?"/p  
p data-p-id="0642bd65be583d141f560a7221c3e997""No, I'm going to write in it for as long as i can." I replied, silently wishing it get off of the subject. I was relieved whenever he didn't answer looking in the back mirror to make sure the small black car was still following us instead. He pulled into the small grocery store parking lot, pulling into one of the front parking spots. The black car pulled up beside us and I grabbed my hatchet off the floor. Opening up the door I slipped the journal off my lap and onto the car seat. I walked over to the entrance of the store not bothering to wait for the others. I didn't hear many groans, maybe one or two every so often./p  
p data-p-id="d71aa5ac1263490d03562e611db3ec44""It sounds clear." I called to the others as quietly as I could with them still able to hear me./p  
p data-p-id="bebd41a87fb406056e7b2c179e801e65""You sure?" Rob called over, he handed Mitch his bow and put his own pistol into his pocket./p  
p data-p-id="501e9e8e4cb1e5ee7c505bc9eb60446f""Pretty sure, It sounds like there's only a few in there." I replied as he walked over to where I was./p  
p data-p-id="ac0ca2b678e65bee037186444b9c5dc7""Maybe like 3?" He ask narrowing his eyes questionly./p  
p data-p-id="e924fe5d10fac473a8de7e7c9003799b""Probably. I would get ready for more though. You can never be too prepared." He nodded in aggrement. We stood there for a few minutes before the others joined us. I walked over, pulling open the doors after a second of hesitation. Walking inside, my grip tighting on the hatchet. Growling erupted and a Biter stumbled towards me. I raised my hatchet up and brought it down on the biter's head as hard as i could. A sickining crack echoed through the empty store causing my stomach to curl. I still wasn't used to hearing that sound./p  
p data-p-id="c3de66c553b77663f98ce608f48e5ba0"I looked through the iles. Grabbing whatever i thought we'd need. My hands were full a few minutes later with a some medical guaze, and a bag of chips. I turned around the corner and almost ran into Lachlan, who let out a small scream. I'm surprised he didn't stab me or something./p  
p data-p-id="3111abbcc86a13bd0be290e5954ed73e""Oh Jerome. It's just you." He said looking at me nervously./p  
p data-p-id="edfd5566b4334e2358ede66b2240b946""Yeah sorry. I didn't know you were there." I replied. I couldn't help but laugh a little at how jumpy he was. You'd think after two months of the zombie apocolyspe you'd be used to Biter's jump scaring you but hey, I'm not gonna judge./p  
p data-p-id="ad0857dfc932b1351c64165a5652ea23""Did you already loot all of that isle?" He asked changing the subject./p  
p data-p-id="d721138105626718d255251f1d84cb22""Yeah mostly. I grabbed everything i could carry but there wasn't really much down there." He nodded./p  
p data-p-id="e9db55e597a75dca4fe22d434c9b63ec""Just give it to me, I'll put it in my backpack." I handed him the gauze and the chips and went back down the isle to see if there was anything else. Most of everything had already been rooted through by someone else but i found a few cans of soup on the very back of the bottom shelf. I went up to the front of the store checking behind the counter to see if they're was a gun stored back there. Why they would have a gun behind the counter? I don't know but it was worth a try./p  
p data-p-id="a84810bde1e415e03c53819edac96edc""What are you doing?" I jumped a little bit, not expecting anyone to be done yet./p  
p data-p-id="2abeba968e363049604e3cd8d5bf71d0""Seeing if maybe there's a gun or something here, I don't know." Vikk raised a eyebrow but didn't say anything, shrugging./p  
p data-p-id="442e2756f293d0ebae9e45ab88b741cc""I think someone already cleaned out most of the stuff here. I hardly found anything." He started a casual conversation. Sitting down on the counter./p  
p data-p-id="f22c41581e3142c94b6604bea3f47c70""Wouldn't surprise me." I replied shrugging. "Everything around here's probably been looted."/p  
p data-p-id="1cb267e8bbdb29fbaf398b16bdb2da19""Probably but it's worth a try." I said making my way back to the front from behind the counter. I walked over to the front door, keeping a lookout until everyone else came back. A few biter's had shown up in the parking lot and milled around but none noticed us. Yet./p  
p data-p-id="2989c798980bb2d21554b59a32b85176"I didn't realize i zoned out until i noticed someone was calling my name, I blinked, getting out of it. "What?" I asked slightly confused./p  
p data-p-id="9379b98e61be739fba4886cf5adebdb4""We're done here. You coming?" Preston asked, half in the door half out./p  
p data-p-id="abca034b6a5425076730a6a21a622020""Yeah." I replied following him out. I opened up the door to the truck and got inside. Putting my hatchet back on the ground. I pulled my legs close to me wrapping my arms around them as the drivers door opened and Mitch got in, not saying anything./p  
p data-p-id="3228bd2cbde64906c4b4a6705dfa5348""Are we going back to the house?" I asked attempting to start a conversation as he started up the car./p  
p data-p-id="293faf50362cdaf9cf14455c5fab44b2""Yeah, I don't know of any places that we haven't already check out." He replied looking behind him and backing up. He pulled out of the parking lot and started driving along the road. Litter was collected on the side of the road along with the occasinal dead corspe, causing me to shudder. Mitch swerved to avoid a biter that had probably been attracted by the noise of the truck, causing me to almost fall over./p  
p data-p-id="4d32366536b404c6d254a42bcc40df92""Shouldn't you have your seatbelt on?" Mitch taking his eyes off the road for a split second./p  
p data-p-id="19c623143b2b8fcd7d68f7867bcf9f78""Shouldn't you be watching the road?" I countered, smirking a little bit. He shrugged in reply. We both went silent again, it was comforting. I watched the houses go by before we finnally stopped. He pulled up in front of a small brick house with a overgrown lawn. I opened up the door before the car stopped moving and hopped out, the grass brushed against my legs uncomfotably. The loud hum of the engine diappered and I walked back over to it, grabbing my journal and the hatchet off the floor before walking back over to the house. I opened up the door, checking to make sure we hadn't been raided in the process. Everything seemed to be as we had left it. Neat in a messy sort of way, I set my hatchet down beside the door and took off my shoes as Lachlan made his way around me going into the kitchen, probably to put everything we collected away. I followed him in, sitting down at the kitchen /"Need help?" I asked propping up my head with my /"Nah I got it." He replied putting a few cans into the cupboard. "Boom see done." He said turning around towards me. He ran a hand through his blonde hair nervously. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. The noise of someone going upstairs echoed through the house almost causing me to jump. That's the problem with five other people during the apocolyspe, you get spooked easily. Far too /"I'm going to go take a nap, I'll talk to you later Lachy." I said teasinly and he rolled his light blue eyes, smiling a little bit. I got up, pushing in my chair went up the stairs as quietly as I could, my feet making soft thumping sounds. I enterned the first room on the right of the short hallway and flopped onto the bed, not bothering to change into something more comfortable. I put down my journal on the nightstand and rolled over onto my back and relaxed closing my eyes. br /I don't recall when i fell asleep, what I do recall is someone shaking me in a hurried panic. I opened my eyes groggily, confused and surprised. br /"Jerome get up! We have to go!" br /"What?" I asked blinking the sleep out of my eyes. I sat up trying to register what was going /"There's a herd outside, we need to go they've already found us. We're moving." Preston said, His brown eyes glinted in the dark room. I nodded immediatly jumping out of bed and hurrily grabbing my journal. I regretted putting my hatchet beside the door since i didn't have time to grab it. I followed Preston down the stairs, again trying to make as little noise as possible. I could hear the growling even from there which caused me to shudder. We went out the exit that led to the backyard and I shut the door silently behind us. br /"We can't get to the cars. We'll have to run for it." He whispered to /"Are you crazy?" I asked, my eyes /"No. Just go as fast as you can and don't stop for anything. No matter what." I nodded and took a deep /"Three, Two, One, Go."/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="2381deef5e5f26c135e19aa1c9b755e0"emI'm a angel with a shotgun, fighting till the wars done. I don't care if heavan won't bring me back. /em-The Cab/p  
p data-p-id="7b777aab858a0b5d672d147438b00786""Three, Two, One, Go!" I sprinted out of the yard, my feet pounding against the ground. Growls filled my ears but they were a little ways away. I wanted to check to make sure Preston was behind me but I couldn't stop and check. emHow long should I run for?/em I wondered to myself. I felt myself start to slow down my stamina running low. I noticed a white van in the distance but after a minute I realized it was coming closer./p  
p data-p-id="966e905073bfbacf1bc138bce9d11013""Keep going!" Preston yelled from behind me, I swerved to avoid a Biter that strayed it's way out into the street and forced myself to run faster. The van pulled up beside me, the door opening immediatly and someone grabbed my arm pulling me in. Preston was pulled in afterwards and the van went speeding off. I closed my eyes trying to catch my breath./p  
p data-p-id="995e989956763661e453bd53aae1ebea""Are you guys okay?" Vikk asked from the front seat./p  
p data-p-id="ace0d6bcc2b95b3cad07c77db074bb7e""I'm fine." I replied, joining Lachlan in the backseat so it wasn't so cramped for Rob and Preston in the middle. The soft hum of the car comforted me as I opened up the journal to where the pencil was still surprisingly wedged in between the pages. i started writing, the words coming easily to me./p  
p data-p-id="8eaca9361c3faade2fbfdcf85e3ca5d2"-.-/p  
p data-p-id="1884446a748ed83b1d5da74c0c2ada6b"I felt the car pull over, the only light came from the moon casting shadows in the car./p  
p data-p-id="666806d8a4da653bc01e336cbcd10ba7""Does someone want to take over driving? I can't do it anymore." Mitch asked, his voice sounding groggy./p  
p data-p-id="4d298eb41592311ddf421818ae725c48""Yeah I'll take over." I said, Everyone else was surprisingly asleep. I made my way to the middle of the car opening up the door, trading places with Mitch. I made sure he was sitting down before I pulled out. I already knew where we were going, To Tampa which was the only military base we knew of strong(I did research sh)/strong I wasn't sure exactly where we were but I knew we were close since we had already been driving for what felt like a half hour. After awhile i started to notice a large building, I directed my way towards it and silently regretted it. It was a military base for sure, a few tanks were stantioned outside but there were so many biter's it was terrifying. They soon started getting attracted to the car and started coming towards us./p  
p data-p-id="6a05eafd39ddf4e94fb9eb3afd50a3ca""Shit Shit Shit Shit." I muttered under my breath, backing up as fast as I could./p  
p data-p-id="8b65fa208a5d088c8935db9b387d4c92""Huh? Jerome what's going on?" Vikk asked from beside me, I hadn't noticed he'd woken up./p  
p data-p-id="c85d7ac10787338aa718961d4a7ae8a0""The base is overrun we can't go there." I replyed turning around and speeding off as fast as I could. I looked in the mirror to see the crowd of biters fading away into the distance./p  
p data-p-id="02705829804b70f5a1a716576145d538""What are you going to do now then?" Vikk asked, all's I could see was his chocolate brown eyes in the dark./p  
p data-p-id="2338570c6a68162041aa53856043ea8e""I don't know." I replied slowing down to what would be the normal speed limit./p  
p data-p-id="10c31440ec9053a4feac155b1de29a18""Should we pull over and wait for the others to wake up?" He asked looking over at me in curiousity./p  
p data-p-id="39ea3c4451d7156c25ec18383c3d5a2e""One of us would have to keep watch in case a herd passes by or something." I replied, yawning./p  
p data-p-id="e5456bc7511b2f0388416fbc80f1d58c""Go to sleep then, I'll keep watch." He replied shrugging. I was tempted to argue with him, that i wouldn't probably be able to get to sleep but i knew i'd end up losing./p  
p data-p-id="9789307fd27b9537fc76c668a8d0895f""Okay.. Do you want the drivers seat incase you need to make a speedy getaway or something?" I said reluctently./p  
p data-p-id="72021491627f54c162a8647c711fac35""Yeah sure." He replied and I pulled over to the side of the road, getting out of the car me and him switched places. I was tempted to lay the seat back but i didn't exactly want to squish whoever was behind me so i just left it upright, I could up against the seat and waited for sleep to come but it never did. I heard someone groan behind me, probably Rob waking up. br /"You couldn't get to sleep i'm guessing?" Vikk asked me, noticing i was still /"No." I replied sighing. "There's to much to worry about." He nodded in agreement but didn't say anything./p  
p data-p-id="7b9f3ae78aa16e3b9c1ba52769ef4870"strong-.-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="c26fb91771d7d8e96932bfc8ff38906f""So where should we go?" I asked leaning against the van, everyone was up except for Mitch so we decided we'd just have a quick meeting without him. br /"Maybe try and find a refuge camp? It sounds better than surviving out here alone." Lachlan asked, unsure. br /"Are there even any left?" Preston butted /"There was one called Terminus I heard on the radio, It's somewhere in Georgia I think?" Vikk put /"Doesn't Terminus mean The end?" I askeed a little bit /"How do you know that? And in this case it could mean Like the end of searching." Preston asked raising a /"I had alot of free time, And that could be the case." I said biting my lip. For some reason I had a uneasy feeling about this whole thing.../p 


	4. Chapter 4

p data-p-id="608928f7718bdd5d8fa7b27697175db3"emYou never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have/em. -Unknown/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="40d9bc00e8ec306a8e5c51462c9d2489""You guys held a meeting without me?" Mitch complained from beside me, I was back in the back seat with him while Rob drived this time, Vikk sat beside him and Lachlan had the middle with /"Well we wanted to get it out of the way and you needed your rest." Preston countered looking back at us over the /"You could have woken me up I would have been fine." He replied, obviously /"You didn't miss that much, Just that we decided to go to Georgia."br /"Georgia? Why Georgia?" Mitch asked slightly puzzled. br /"There's a refugee camp there or something, I don't know." I said shrugging, I still couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling. br /"Oh." Mitch replied simply, looking deep in thought. The van swerved the the left and I felt myself thrown against Mitch. I yelped in surprise, not prepared. "Robb." Mitch complained, a whining tone in his /"Hm?" Rob replied, totally oblvious to the fact he was a horrible driver. br /"Let someone else drive, your gonna end up killing everyone." Lachlan offered and Rob sighed, stopping in the middle of the road he got out and changed places with Vikk. I picked up my journal and started writing in it again, trying to pass time./p  
p data-p-id="8eaca9361c3faade2fbfdcf85e3ca5d2"-.-/p  
p data-p-id="6c5b02f4c60b0dd1fbbbf33fc1d725ed"The car pulled into the parking lot of yet another store and I waited for Preston to get out before I got out. I walked back to the trunk and bit my lip at how little supplies we had. Someone handed me a large knife and wrapped my hand around the handle tightining my grip on it. I walked towards the building while the others divied up weapons and checked out the surroundings. The parking lot was empty except for a small beige car that was parked in one of the handicapped spots. I looked behind me seeing what the others were doing and shrugged when I saw they were still doing whatever they do. I opened up the door and let it close casually behind me. The store was a smaller one, with only a few shelves that were apsolutly bare. I walked along the isle to the back counter where two cash registers sat. I heard a growling from somewhere around me, I turned around to go back to the others when a loud bang echoed through the whole store. Pain filled my body, coming from my sholder, and I let out a scream. Black spots danced across my vision as I fell on the ground, causing more pain./p  
p data-p-id="6c3699e6ac4f37dbb796cc38b47753de"The last thing I rembered was someone standing over me, their mouth moving but I couldn't comprehend what they were saying./p  
p data-p-id="7b9f3ae78aa16e3b9c1ba52769ef4870"-.-/p  
p data-p-id="6f8961564aff080d256ef0ee54213f88""Come on, come on wake up." I opened my eyes groggily, my whole body felt numb and there was a small thumping in my shoulder. A male that looked to be in his 20's was kneeling over me, blood stained his hands. He had dark brown shaggy hair and a small beard. He had hazel eyes that were full of nervousness and he seemed a little bit jittery, like he did something wrong. I attempted to sit up, using my right arm, but was stopped with a searing pain coming from my shoulder. I hissed and immediately stopped putting pressure on my arm, tears started forming in my eyes./p  
p data-p-id="c4f404fac997512866318381979c9b0b""Sorry. I should have told you about that." I looked over at him curiously./p  
p data-p-id="fa3a29790fb75380b2e59b66c5583087""Who are you?" I asked, curiously. "More importantly, Where are the guys?"/p  
p data-p-id="9ab2c71a77d5beeb6663bc363a233635""I'm Adam, and if you mean by guys the people that claim to know you they're outside talking." He said, pulling his legs close to him./p  
p data-p-id="7deb68d7184cf58ddd6676fe0bb74bf3""Okay.. What happened?" I asked again, I couldn't recall why my arm hurt so bad or why there was a bandage around my shoulder./p  
p data-p-id="165b8ba05dc8e2c40d8925448b4f4e34""I thought you were a walker." He looked at his feet nervously. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what he said./p  
p data-p-id="d9a268ff544ca3dbd5afa4e824d6b5a1""So mistakes are made." I replied shrugging slightly only to wince./p  
p data-p-id="862c06fd07a11d707c4e76e9681b55e4""I can't help but feel bad though. Especially after your friend told me off." He gave a half hearted small laugh./p  
p data-p-id="17d93ef39dfb8d9f6e52cd33c034a2fb""That's what friends do." I said smiling a little to myself/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p data-p-id="1f42cc8435c61998c800134421eecf63"emLost till your found, Swim till you drown, Know that we all fall down... /em-One Republic/p  
p data-p-id="8690fefecf4a864238d6ba25ffeed54b"strongNote: This is gonna have some Walking Dead spoilers in it so yeh, only for around the beginning on season 5 end of season 4 tho. Also this chapter is really really bad and boring. :(/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8adb5d1939df3d08cd80ed80663626b9""Um, I don't think you want to go there." Adam advised when we told him where we were going./p  
p data-p-id="c7b12a6db20318fc8ca7e516e61d49a3""Why not?" Mitch asked from where he sat beside me on top of the van facing away from the store and towards a small neighborhood. The others stood around in a small group./p  
p data-p-id="1c857cb6a10ef356e7bceb353d05ce64""Whenever I was there with a group we went there because we heard it was safe, That place is emnot /emsafe I tell you." He shuddered a little bit./p  
p data-p-id="7d8da6fa7fefa6a487755d3c050e3629""Why are there breaches or something?" I asked scooting a little bit away from the edge, my shoulder felt a little bit better since we found pain killers on one of the bottom shelves of the floor but I still had to avoid bumping it./p  
p data-p-id="8140cda252e20833dbf04e4ec9f5c137""No, It's safe from walkers, It's not safe from the people that run it though."/p  
p data-p-id="77e5df06361f765c9132fd5f1503e1f6""Can you just tell us already and stop being all anonymous and shit." Lachlan asked from where he stood leaned up against the van. I couldn't help but let out a laugh, that turned into a snort. Adam looked slightly surprised./p  
p data-p-id="a4b1528a63a265a031e6623174926920""Terminus is full of Cannibals basically" He summed up. "I was with a group of..." His face went blank as he tried to think. "'I can't remember actually." He said shrugging. "I know I was with a small group at the time and I somehow ended up escaping. I don't know what happened to them." emIf you don't remember them they're dead/em I longed to say it out loud but I knew from past experiences that they wouldn't believe me. /p  
p data-p-id="b3feb66f74b2a2877af1518344aa0785""It's getting late, we should camp out here." Rob pointed out and I looked behind me, the sky was streaked with orange and red./p  
p data-p-id="433a4c3ce441dea460ea023ff0bc1d18""Yeah we should." Preston replied and quickly grabbed Rob's hand who squeaked in surprise. He then ran back to the store dragging the startled Canadian behind him./p  
p data-p-id="1d35410682a3e46777f2be768c112c74""Sometimes i wonder how old they actually are." Mitch said shaking his head. I laughed./p  
p data-p-id="54a977c1c386dd995a2c2daa7b43267a""Are you guys coming?" Lachlan asked uncertainly, I hadn't noticed that Vikk and Adam had left, going in after Preston and Rob./p  
p data-p-id="d382e53dd7ad92207feff911696815af""I'm gonna stay out here for awhile, i need some time to think." I replied. "Plus i don't think I'm able to get down from here." I said laughing a little. He sent a concerned look at Mitch who shrugged./p  
p data-p-id="806d4464954e0e65060d3e142bdd016e""I'll stay out here with him." He told the Australian./p  
p data-p-id="56a64b8675b9b9ce6ca4f6311bcf84c1""I don't need a babysitter." A replied frowning./p  
p data-p-id="acd51bd48228121f264e84c99dfc3d22""I know." He replied shrugging. I let it slide./p  
p data-p-id="376eb4c88ae3a2a355a56af35bed61a0""I'm gonna leave you two alone then." Lachlan said giving a small wave then running around the car to the store./p  
p data-p-id="37b68a1b261d4051a12687967030be04""Do you think we scared him away?" Mitch asked, his light brown eyes sparkling with laughter,/p  
p data-p-id="c053021eedc646448c79de53797fa122""Probably." I replied laughing, his smile seemed to grown larger. I never realized how much i missed his smile. "What's the reason why you really wanted to stay out here?" I asked curiously. He pulled his legs closer to him, wrapping his arms around them./p  
p data-p-id="b3999da266c6587be8ea8a7a31b2b53d""I need some fresh air." He replied laughing and I nodded understandily. I heard growling off in the distance and I watched as a Biter bounded over to us, growling and snarling./p  
p data-p-id="1876b78832ed05c6f7a5f272fa0caea0""Do you have a weapon?" I asked, feeling my pocket for a knife that wasn't there./p  
p data-p-id="858d00cfa14a03e35d048e690937e9f2""No, I gave my bow to Rob and I never found a knife anywhere. You don't think it can get on top of the car. Right?" He asked, second doubting himself./p  
p data-p-id="cb20f1f46663ffd28c2675865d300cf3""I don't think so." I replied watching as it started trying to pull itself up where we were. We were silent for awhile, I started to zone out. Not thinking about anything in particular./p  
p data-p-id="ac39cc90b6baada7978325949075220a"strong(Sorry for the horrible build up to this I'm a awful writer)/strong/p  
p data-p-id="141fd037359619bc960f041e52d3cc8a""Jerome Jerome! Snap out of it!" I shook my head and yelped in surprise as a decomposed hand grabbed my ankle. I screamed in surprise, kicking at it to try and get it off of me. The hands grip loosened and the biter fell to the ground./p  
p data-p-id="e64d020c61c568998c67112ec334f0b4""Go!" I yelled using my uningered arm to hoist myself off the car, I landed feet first and winced as the impact sent a sharp pain down my arm. I heard another thump indicating Mitch jumped down with me and growls that made me realize we attracted more by being loud. emIt's all about running anymore is it? Raiding running and never being safe. One day to be consumed by one of those things. This is our life now. /em/p  
p data-p-id="e961e2caf7678c7342711df3d09712cb"I felt the whiz of a arrow go by my head and I noticed a familiar brunette with his bow drawn standing by the door while a blonde held open the door. Another arrow went past us. Mitch was starting to overtake me as I ran out of stamina. Quickly I ran into the building closely followed by Mitch. Rob shot one last arrow before following us in and Lachlan closed the door. Pressing his body against it to keep it closed./p  
p data-p-id="96d140ce61ac6163de66fd8edcf6d2bb""Are you guys crazy?" Rob exclaimed as I tried to catch my breath./p  
p data-p-id="c76856548727c3f4a5f9522324116ac4""Maybe." I replied in between breaths. Rob sighed, obviously angry at us, I would of been angry at us to./p  
p data-p-id="8ee8d29103840905bd42ee0d4bc55c1e""Can someone get some boards please?" Lachlan piped up from where he was struggling to keep the door closed. "For a bunch of reanimated corpses they sure are strong." He muttered under his breath./p  
p data-p-id="2f3ca7773a89ae6e401e8d0379f596e0""Um I we could use the shelves but I don't know if there's any nails to hold them up." Mitch admitted and his face fell./p  
p data-p-id="ed21a1dfc09ad5666bda6848769f76e8""I can check." I said walking around the store, finding a few loose nails laying on the floors along with a few screws to add to it. I ran back over to where Lachlan was still holding the door closed, a small pile of the wooden shelves beside him that I guess Mitch collected. "Can I borrow your knife?" I asked and he handed me the large handled knife he had in his hoode pocket. I could still hear the growls clearly coming outside, making me nervous. /p  
p data-p-id="8eaca9361c3faade2fbfdcf85e3ca5d2"-.-/p  
p data-p-id="0ac0a582f0ef9a8d77d0a107e31bcc3a""There. That should hold them for awhile." I said as I finished pounding the last nail in with the knife handle. Four boards covered the door keeping it closed for long enough for us to leave. emHopefully. /em/p  
p data-p-id="f7c744ce04ec77e115dcc41eca9c2c5d""Should we get ready to go?" Lachlan asked, Jolting me back to reality./p  
p data-p-id="b971f2dfbc0ee724fed89e1fcc6aeb5b""Yeah I think we should. Back to running." I said slightly reluntic./p  
p data-p-id="712b0665a14ba6ff875aa611a78c652f""Who isn't running anymore?" Lachlan counterned in a helpless act to make me feel better./p  
p data-p-id="dff52efe4b8c7cd0d6cfc959104bc95c""People with weapons." I replied simply and he gave me a look. "Where are the others?" I changed the subject./p  
p data-p-id="c0cf47394505a480bcba504b7d02a30b""One of the back rooms, I think the break room? They found a radio and we're seeing if it worked." He replied shrugging./p  
p data-p-id="40113104f5f90c6e47ce03fb4cce8e22""Let's go get them and get out of here then." I sighed/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p data-p-id="1afb3e8fe92674ed20a44fccf2e65f15"emYou watch me bleed until I can't breathe Shaking, falling onto my knees./em -Shawn Mendes/p  
p data-p-id="b1b0500b5192d3a683a0711d83b48f16""Did anything come on?" I asked from the backseat, outside was pitch black. The only light coming from the headlights of the van shining onto the road./p  
p data-p-id="c813734bd5e2ac310789596c2f18bc9e""No it was all just static." Vikk replied from the driver seat./p  
p data-p-id="bb926b0776443aa9ca55a717139df68d""We did find some really old CD's." Mitch put in cheefully./p  
p data-p-id="480c9c1af2bc136857213d31c5e9cbd1""Really were there any good songs?" I asked hopefull./p  
p data-p-id="c151f62d5120492f4b4432080141d1f8""No they were all shit." He replied flatly. I laughed and Lachlan let out a snort. The conversation grew on around me but I started to get bored with it. I grabbed the small journal from in between the seats, Lachlan who sat beside me seemed to be in a debate with Preston who sat across from him and the occasional input from Rob who was beside Preston. Honestly I felt bad for Adam who was stuck inbetween Preson and Rob. Pulling my legs close to me I turned to a new page and debated what to write about before deciding everything I've learned so far./p  
p data-p-id="c9606e1a38664ea86cf16f4de324a7c2"emAvoid/em emTerminus/em/p  
p data-p-id="51d6341d5031d6fc17dc911e1fa0cd3f"emBiters/em emare/em emattracted/em emto/em emlight/emem./em/p  
p data-p-id="9c9b622d34cc84e640058e9a1f23e891"emOnce/em emyou/em emdie/em emnobody/em emremembers/em emyou/emem./em/p  
p data-p-id="b0e191c627788c2be557b9feea8b0781"emThey/em emdon't/em embelieve/em emyou/em emwhen/emem you /ememtell/em emthem/em/p  
p data-p-id="aae46a765e3e5c8a5be017156e93d171"emBiters/em emare/em emalso/em emattracted/em emto/em emnoise/emem. /em/p  
p data-p-id="386c26ea079ceef5f7cb22c9009112b0"emDon't/em emuse/em emfire/em emas/em ema/em emweapon/emem. /ememBiters/em emon/em emfire/em emare/em emnot/em ema/em emgood/em emthing/emem./em/p  
p data-p-id="0ec804d7887bb2ce112c2e2235433b95"emGo/em emfor/em emthe/em emhead/emem, /ememif/em emyou/em emdamage/em emthe/em embrain/em emit/em emwon't/em embe/em emable/em emto/em emcome/em emback/emem./em/p  
p data-p-id="d6635a73a537e0358595652e8b247dbd"emNo/em emwhere/em emis/em emsafe/emem./em/p  
p data-p-id="0efb13ad7037c634294a83245dd68f8c"My hand slipped causing me to cross out the last part. I hit my head on the window as I was thrown to the left and the car swerved to the right. I yelped in surprise and someone screamed as the car seemed to tip over. I braced myself as time seemed to slow down. The crashing of windows surrounded me and I was forced against Lachlan as the car settled on its side with a large crash./p  
p data-p-id="c7890a012366400a95dbeb049e420612""Is everyone alright?" I asked as I attempted to give Lachlan more room but only succeeding to slide back down./p  
p data-p-id="91b57d930379547c895e72b004d50e3f""No." Mitch replied from up front. "Vikk's unconscious and I can't tell if he's breathing or not."/p  
p data-p-id="416c9081bacd26aabd6eb2db83ce9a69""Can't you check his pulse?" Preston asked./p  
p data-p-id="33f3ecb5befea473aca268b2a4b6bfd9""I would but the middle consles in the way" He replied sounding slightly strained./p  
p data-p-id="61e49721ab878e60f075e62869a09d01""Can anyone get out?" Lachlan asked from beside me where he was squished against the wall./p  
p data-p-id="c3c8b325eacf255ac1fec1841a9bf13e""I may be able to." Rob replied and I watched as he used the side of the seat as a foothold and popped the door open./p  
p data-p-id="2a0666ad878078ba0240926609df8101"Adam followed his steps and Rob helped him out and soon all 3 were out./p  
p data-p-id="a95c8fca16de331b3dc797405d439745""Are you and Lachlan able to get out? Or do you need help?"/p  
p data-p-id="ad691ba33ad0ff0c02f9142437cd96dd""We should be fine go help Mitch and Vikk." Lachlan replied and Rob nodded. "Now can you please get off of me?" He asked and I couldn't help but laugh. Pulling myself up using the seat I managed to make it back up to the window using the side of the seat as a foothold, trying not to lose foothold. Grabbing onto the door I attempted to pull myself up, a burning sensation occurred in my previously injured arm causing me to hiss in pain. I quickly pulled it off like it was nothing ignoring the pain I pulled myself out and jumped onto solid ground. The van was a mess, broken glass and debries layed all over the ground. Mitch was out of the car and him and the guys were standing around in a half circle. He seemed injured more than the rest of us since there was a large gash but shallow gash on his forehead and he seemed to have a limp. I waited to make sure Lachlan got out before going over to join them. I noticed as I walked over to join them that Vikk wasn't with them which gave me a unsettling feeling./p  
p data-p-id="f515fd9b8e9e2bb9206a7fa1dc0d15c3""Is Vikk alright?" I called over and and his face seemed to go blank./p  
p data-p-id="15c89fdcc201564c5fa03070aef7ddb3""Who?" Lachlan asked from beside me as he joined us./p  
p data-p-id="789fc9808c6cfc785bda080e65aafb02""Vikk, Your best friend." I replied nervously. emIs/em emhe/em emdead/em emor/em emare/em emthey/em emtrolling/em emme/emem? /emHe gave me a confused look./p  
p data-p-id="080c07a33a3965602a42e9a41441c86e""Never heard of him." He replied shrugging and I blinked my eyes as they became slightly teary. Everyone was giving me concerned looks and I just wished I could disapper./p  
p data-p-id="94387d6631c463d1218dcdc529c8ca9e""We should probably go before Biters come. I'm gonna see if we can get the weapons out of the trunk." Preston said, changing the subject, and I nodded./p  
p data-p-id="84dae3bdcc047fe2980b42ecdaef36a3""I can help." I replied and he smiled./p  
p data-p-id="27e0bdba6edffeb215b9b3037a9da7c2""Great." I followed him over and he attempted to open the trunk, after pulling as hard as he could he managed to open it up with a pop. Causing him to fall backwards in surprise. I shook my head sadly and started grabbing weapons, Mitch's bow and arrows and a few large knives that i lost track of who they belonged to. I held the bow and I slung the arrows over my shoulder while Preston held the knives. Walking back over to the others we handed back weapons. Then proceeded to go find a car./p  
p data-p-id="daf26c5c84692558e99727bcfc2076ed"emI/em emthought/em emwe/em emwould/em emall/em emsurvive/em emto/em emthe/em emend/emem./em/p  
p data-p-id="c22c747ccb512469d8430af92bfda168"emAll/em emsix/em emof/em emus/emem./em/p  
p data-p-id="130854ebb79265c610ea39738f09b266"emBut/em emI/em emguess/em emeventual/ememl/ememy/em emthe/em emPack/em emhas/em emto/em emsplit/em emup/emem./em/p  
p data-p-id="735cada33fcd309251fd74358b747869"emWe/em emdon't/em emall/em emlive/em emforever/emem./em/p  
p data-p-id="a1b1867dbfa1a50f95ebec4510c5ceba"-.- strong(/strongstrongWhat/strong strongis/strong strongthis/strongstrong? /strongstrongThe/strong strongchapters/strong strongnot/strong strongover/strongstrong? :/strongstrongo/strongstrong)/strong/p  
p data-p-id="604d1fefeecf6729a49508b8536742d7"emClose by w/ememhat /ememseemed/em emto/em embe/em ema/em emmakeshift/em emcampsite/em embut/em emwithout/em emthe/em emfire/em emsat,/em emin/em emthe/em emwoods/emem. /ememCans/em emstringed/em emonto/em emstring/em emwere/em emtied/em emonto/em emtrees/emem /ememaround/em emthe/em emarea/em emcreating/em ema/em emdecent/em emsized/em emarea/em emclosed/em emoff/emem. /ememThree/em emfigures/em emlayer/em emon/em emthe/em emground/em emasleep/emem, /ememtwo/ememo /ememclose/em emto/em emeach/em emother/emem. /ememAnother/em emfigure/em emsat/em emnear/em emthem/em emwith/em emhis/em emlegs/em empulled/em emclose/em emto/em emhim/em emlooking/em emup/em emat/em emthe/em emstars/emem. /ememA/em emcrash/em emechoed/em emthrough/em emthe/em emforest/em emand/em emhe/em emjumped/em emsqueaking/em emin/em alaremm/emem. /ememOne/em emof/em emthe/em emfigures/em emgroaned/emem, /ememobviously/em emwoken/em emup/em emby/em emthe/em emcrash/emem./em/p  
p data-p-id="6922cafc2323da9095039ddd207c6d84"em"/ememWhat/em emwas/em emthat/emem?" /ememHe/emem asked /ememslightly/em emgrogg/ememy, /ememhis/em emdark/em embrown/em emhair/em emmessy/em emfrom/em emsleep/emem./em/p  
p data-p-id="d587a75fc9532f564d62ddc27251d5ed"em"/ememI/em emdon't/em emknow/emem." /ememThe/em emfigure/em emon/em emwatch/em emreplied/emem, /emema/em emthick/em emBritish/em emaccent/em emvisable/em emin/em emhis/em emvoice/emem./em em"/ememShould/em emwe/em emwake/em emup/em emthe/em emothers/em emand/em emcheck/em emit/em emout/emem?"/em/p  
p data-p-id="bf201a7feaea01ecdfe137424762aee3"em"/ememIt's/em embeen/em ema/em emlong/em emday/emem, /ememmaybe we/em emshould/em emjust/em emgo/em emby/em emourselves/emem." /ememHe/em emreplied/em embiting/em emhis/em emlip/emem./em/p  
p data-p-id="66f60cd0f06142a32b4d2a09bacc7993"em"/ememIsn't/em emthat/em emdangerous/emem?" /ememThe/em emone/em emon/em emwatch/em emasked/em emunsurly/emem./em/p  
p data-p-id="cab9c987075093dfa77563808c4eb322"em"/ememAnythings/em emdangerous/em emanymore/em emJames/emem." /ememHe/em emsaid/em emflatly/em emand/em emJames/em emshrugged/emem./em/p  
p data-p-id="3565a7669af6087665b4852c698c4b35"em"I /ememhighly/em emdoubt/em emthat/em emany/em emof/em emthem/em emwould/em emwake/em emup/em emwhen/emem a /ememwalker/em emcomes/em emby/emem if /ememthey/em emslept/em emthrough/em emthat/emem." /ememHe/em empointed/em emout/em emand/em emthe/em emother/em emsighed/emem./em/p  
p data-p-id="65128f6bf6cb2e259873184278011bc2"em"/ememWe'll/em emcheck/em emit/em emout/em emin/em emthe/em emmorning/em emwhen/em emthey/em emwake/em emup/em emthen/emem. /ememIt/em emcould/em emhave/em emjust/em embeen/em ema/em emcouple/em emof/em emwalkers/em emanyways/emem." /em/p  
p data-p-id="722b285c58de314d0c529dd1341d1bd7"em"/ememI/em emhighly/em emdoubt/em ema/em emfew/em emwalkers/em emmade/em emthat/em emmuch/em emnoise/emem. /ememDo/em emyou/em emthink/em emthere/em emmay/em embe/em emother/em emsurvivors/em emout/em emthere/emem?"/em emHe/em emasked/emem, /ememhis/em emgreen/em emeyes/em emfull/em emof/em emquestioning/emem./em/p  
p data-p-id="c2b66138d54157170be7fce7c7202efe"em"/ememDoubt/em emit/em embut/em emit/em emcould/em embe/emem. /ememNow/em emget/em emsome/em emsleep/em emI'll/em emwake/em emyou/em emup/em emwhen/em emthe/em emothers/em emare/em emup/emem." /ememHe/em emnodded/em emand/em emwalked/em emover/em emto/em emwhere/em ema/em emsmall/em embackpack/em emlayed/emem. /ememCurling/em emup/em embeside/em emit/em emhe/em emdrifted/em emoff/em emto/em emsleep/em emwhile/em emthe/em emother/em emlooked/em eminto/em emthe/em emforest/emem. /ememWondering/em emif/em emthere/em emcould/em emactually/em embe/em emother/em emsurvivors/em emout/em emthere./em/p  
p data-p-id="c2b66138d54157170be7fce7c7202efe" /p  
p data-p-id="c2b66138d54157170be7fce7c7202efe"strongA/N/strong/p  
p data-p-id="c2b66138d54157170be7fce7c7202efe"strongSorry for the lack of updates i totally forgot to update here :/ Anyways enjoy the spam of chapters xD /strong/p  
p data-p-id="c2b66138d54157170be7fce7c7202efe"strongI'll try to remember to update Tuesday i promise/strong/p 


End file.
